When I Get You Alone
When I Get You Alone ist ein Song aus der zwölften Folge der zweiten Staffel, Liebeslied zum Leid, und wird von Blaine mit den Warblers in dem Bekleidungsgeschäft "The Gap" performt. Er singt den Song seinem kurzzeitigen Schwarm Jeremiah, der dort Junior Manager ist. Während der Performance sieht ein eifersüchtiger Kurt zu und schmollt, dass seine Gefühle für Blaine nicht erwidert werden. Am Ende wird Blaine jedoch von Jeremiah abgewiesen, was ihn betrübt. Das Original stammt von Robin Thicke aus seinem Debütalbum "A Beautiful Word" aus dem Jahr 2002. Charts Lyrics The Warblers: Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Vum Blaine (The Warblers): Oooooooh (Vara Varam) Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached (Vara Varam) Can't stop that feelin' for long, no. Mmmm (Vara Varam) you makin' dogs wanna beg Breaking them off your fancy legs (Vara Varam) But they make you feel right at home, now See, all these illusions just take us too long And I want it bad Because you walk pretty Because you talk pretty 'Cause you make me sick And I'm not leavin' Till you're leavin' Oh, I swear, there's something when she's pumpin' asking for a raise Well, does she want me to carry her home, now? So, does she want me to buy her things? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my shirt My crew, my mind, my father's last name? Blaine mit The Warblers: When I get you alone When I get you, you'll know, baby When I get you alone When I get you alone (The Warblers: Vara Varam) Blaine (The Warblers): (Ooohh ohhh) Come on (Ooohh ohhh) Oh yeah-yeah (Vara Varam) Baby girl, you the shhh That makes you my equivalent (Vara Varam) Well, you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight Alright (Vara Varam) All my dawgs talkin' fast- Aint you got some photographs? (Vara Varam) 'Cause you shook that room like a star, now Yes you did Yes you did All these intrusions just take us too long And I want you so bad Because you walk steady Because you talk steady 'Cause you make me sick And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin' So, I pray to something she ain't bluffin' Rubbin' up on me. Well, does she want me to make a vow? Check it Well, does she want me to make it now? On my house, on my job On my loot, shoes, my voice My crew, my mind, my father's last name? Blaine mit The Warblers (The Warblers): When I get you alone When I get you, you'll know baby I get you alone When I get you alone (Vara Varam) (Vara Varam Vara Varam Vam Vam Vam Vam Vam) Whoah oh When I get you alone (Yeeaaahhh; Vara Varam) Trivia *Die Hintergrundstimmen wurden von den Tufts Beelzebubs gesungen. *The Gap ist der größte US-amerikanische Bekleidungseinzelhändler. *Während des Songs setzt Blaine sich kurz eine pinke Sonnenbrille auf. Diese ist das Markenzeichen seines Darstellers, Darren Criss. *Alle Darsteller, die bei der Peformance mitwirkten, haben einen starken Preisnachlass von The Gap erhalten und diesen auch ausgiebig genutzt, da sie nach dem Dreh wie irre einkauften. *Während des Drehs der Performance, stand eine riesige Menge an Fans außerhalb des Gaps. *Die Originalversion des Songs bzw. der Anfang, Beethovens Fünfte, wurde schon einmal in Ouvertüre verwendet, als Emma sich einen Kaugummi vom Schuh kratzte und dann noch einmal in Saturday Night Glee-ver, als Unique ihren ersten Auftritt hat. *Das ist die erste Performance der Warblers, die außerhalb der Dalton stattfindet. *Einer der Songs, der vollständig in der Folge gesungen und nicht gekürzt wurde. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson